


[Podfic] Hand in Glove

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossdressing Sherlock Holmes, Dirty Talk, Gloves, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Prostitution, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Watson in the Dark A Lot (in More Ways than One!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: Written by okapi.Author's summary:On the 29th of February, spinsters may propose marriage to bachelors. If refused, the bachelors are obliged to provide the spinsters with gloves, to hide their ringless fingers!In keeping with custom, one night in late February, Miss Violet Mohels has a question for Doctor John Watson.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 6





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hand in Glove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031565) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



> Reading okapi is pleasure in its purest form. I never search for realism, I search for, let's say, enthusiasm, and you don't often find a writer with such a strong authorial presence.
> 
> The chapter count doesn't match the fic's because I took the liberty of putting the deleted scenes in their respective places. I will let you know where I rubbed by greedy little hands all over the text. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night in late February, Miss Violet Mohels has a proposal for Doctor John Watson.

Length: 4:53

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mcneh5fduihlqw9/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_1.mp3/file)/4,6 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k2jtwybmdyckun0/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_1.m4a/file)/4,6 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HxbV_FMf5hTIaLVkWb0l6AlE6ljgzddl/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Dove-coloured, fur-lined gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a cold night in March, Miss Mohels thanks Doctor Watson for his gift of dove-coloured, fur-lined gloves.

Length: 6:19

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/id3hw84n6c8mywu/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_2.mp3/file)/5,9 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tjynt7wjdld6l15/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_2.m4a/file)/5,9 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1osJaxYFrzPUqdwUOSwEYcWx3hIZ6sbED/view?usp=sharing)


	3. Chocolate-brown deerskin gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a rainy March night, Miss Violet Mohels thanks Doctor John Watson for his gift of chocolate-brown deerskin gloves.

Length: 6:31

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rfkresbu28vwvj3/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_3.mp3/file)/6,1 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rjtcf3wc1vwhct2/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_3.m4a/file)/6,1 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TyL0LK_WMMz7ZUwbUuAeSSGlSWf3ud2V/view?usp=sharing)


	4. White satin opera gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you at the opera.

Length: 5:36

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/pd167ffs7smqf9s/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_4.mp3/file)/5,2 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sl906upqgwjcs0k/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_4.m4a/file)/5,3 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MxIgmGoB0BH3ktc16Zwfg46EOuBIxmBz/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Tan Calfskin Gauntlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mohels & Doctor Watson meet on a train. They have a ride and a row.

Length: 6:57

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uh7a1koj91urgsn/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_5.mp3/file)/6,4 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dhb10vvk5vzf2tm/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_5.m4a/file)/6,5MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ktOy8AyfA05GawzVBMkjtsQwk6327yR_/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Violet, embroidered kidskin gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mohels and Doctor Watson reconcile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The audio is a fusion of chapter 6 and chapter 8, the deleted scene: Watson & Violet make-up. I couldn't possibly skip a word of this fic and, as listening involves different logistics than reading, it seemed more convenient to put the scenes together. I doubt this qualifies as a remix but nonetheless it is my interpretation of sweet okapi's content :)

Length: 6:27

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5aym42eeuz1k2zg/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_6.mp3/file)/6 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/umjj3tdw59l8qoo/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_6.m4a/file)/6,1 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sbaR2xZUVV6pGIBvwDlBbVGano8LiSK7/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Black silk gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mohels receives her last pair of gloves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a mix between chapter 7 and chapter 9, deleted scene: at the dressing table.

Length: 18:49

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/h999lu4uhdn4x2v/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_7.mp3/file)/17,3 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/c3c8h58giio7pph/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Ch_7.m4a/file)/17,4 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LyMBJ6ekI76K1iqOy4d6M0d2VDgCmI-o/view?usp=sharing)

The song used at the end is Camila Cabello & Shawn Mendes' _[Señorita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9QjFdtY0SM&t=17s), _covered by Yooa & Mimi (Oh My Girl).


	8. A Case of Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "The Case of Identity," Watson thinks Holmes wants him to tell Mary Sutherland the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recording this fic was a joy <3\. Can't wait to make more Johnlock podfics.

Length: 2:38

Mediafire:

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jb7bgheakavxi4h/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Epilogue.mp3/file)/2,5 MB

[m4a](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jfveullu54l4kl3/%255BSherlock_Holmes%255D_Hand_in_Glove_Epilogue.m4a/file)/2,5 MB

Stream:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DVkCcB8An5MIVQX2SZ3PRFB3cBpk18vR/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
